objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Object Competition
Hey guys! I figured out how to add a page! In case you don't know who I am, I'm a Wikia Contributor on this wiki, but you can call me NerdyKid101! Anyways, I've been planning this show for a LONG time, so, here it is! The Object Competition! Oh, by the way, you guys can make a video of picture or something about this series if you want. Episode 1: The Starting Objective On a grassy hill, in the land of Putimas, a slab of yellow cheddar cheese sits on top. This inanimate object's name is Cheese. He lays on the soft grass, legs crossed, arms behind his head. Cheese stares at the clouds of the light blue sky for a few moments, and hears footsteps. "Huh? Who's that?" Cheese asks. "It's just me, Cheese." "Oh. Hi Mug." A mahogany mug appears behind Cheese. The armless mug walks up to Cheese in a cheerful manner. "How's it going Cheese?" Mug questions. "Eh. Pretty good. How about you?" Cheese responds. "Not so good. Today, I got kicked by Apple Juice into Mount Saint Klarse! Luckily, I didn't land in the magma, but I DID land on one of the spikes." Mug then rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Jerk." As Mug was talking about the incident, a glass of lemonade and a glass of apple juice walked by, with Lemonade being held captive by a rope. Apple Juice overheard what Mug called him, and his whole face lit on fire with rage. "MUG, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh poop." Apple Juice dashed over to Mug at blinding speeds, and kicked him. As Mug yelled in agony, both Cheese and Lemonade watched in horror. "Woah, AJ! Calm down!" Cheese says. Lemonade unites himself, and responds with a comment about calming down and not being a jerk to everyone. AJ got furious after hearing Lemonade's comment, and kicked him also. Cheese just stared at the angry AJ, and started to slowly walk away in shock. As Mug crashes into the Weahio Forest and shatters into pieces, one piece destroys the recovery center for all the inanimate objects at Putimas, and another lands behind a bottle of mustard, who was having a picnic with her BFF, Ketchup. "Huh?" said Ketchup and Mustard simultaneously as the looked behind Mustard. Then, silence follows, and a loud "GAHHHHH!!!!!" And a bunch of stuttering. After an hour or so, Ketchup finally calmed down and tried to do the same thing with Mustard. "Mustard, we need to go tell Knife about this person's death. I'm pretty sure that another shard of this person's body destroyed the ONLY recovery center here." Ketchup explained, holding up the jagged mahogany shard of Mug. "Okay!" Mustard agrees, and the BFFs run off to find Knife. Meanwhile, under a tree, a rubber red heart and a piece of candy wrapped in purple foil are playing Jump Rope with a bottle of Pert shampoo. "Okay Heart, your turn to jump!" Shampoo announces. Heart agrees with a thumbs up sign. "Ready?" Candy asks. "Ready!" Heart yells. As Candy, Shampoo, and Heart are playing Jump Rope, a yellow paint can flies overhead with his personal helicopter. Paint Can opens the door, and drops a nuclear bomb on the tree. "Huh?" BOOM!!!! The bomb exploded and turned the tree into ash. Luckily, all three girls survived. "Haha!" Paint Can laughed. He then closed the door, and the helicopter flew off. "Aw, man..." Candy moaned. Heart then walks over to Candy, and gives her a hug. "It's okay Candy, we can find another area to play. Shampoo, can you please pick up our jump ropes for us?" "Okay!" Shampoo agrees, and grabs the pink jump rope. About a mile to the west, a battery, a Blu-Ray disc, a Coke can, and a white soccer ball with black hexagons covering it's entire body are sitting down, playing a round of Pokemon. "Go, Torterra!" yells Battery. "I choose you, Porygon-Z!" shouts Disc. "Let's go, Absol!" Soccer Ball hollers. "Mewtwo, win this for me." Soda Can calmly says. Well, that's all I have for now. I'll upload a bit more soon, so be patient guys! Episode 2: The Battle Begins! COMING AFTER I FINISH EPISODE 1